NaruSaku drabble
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Some NaruSaku stuff.Maybe other pairings too.D
1. rain,rain

I do not own Naruto or Sakura, un.

NARUSAKU drabble,and MAYBE some other pairingss.maybe.

i dont know about this one,the only part i like is the end.mehhhhhh.oh well.Read on.!

-Rainy days.-

"sigh".

Haruno Sakura was walking down the foggy,wet road with an umbrella covering her from the pouring rain.

"Sakura-channnnnn!" Sakura turned around to see a bright yellow blurr running towards her in the fog.

Naruto stopped right in front of Sakura,and she looked him up and down. "Naruto, youre soaked from head-to-toe you baka!"Sakura said with a concerned face.Naruto looked at her and smiled sheepishly."and who do you think is going to have to take care of you when your sick.?"Sakura said with a lop-sided smile."Me!"she gave a light flick to his nose.

"I wouldnt mind that."Naruto smiled.

"Anyway,Naruto what did you want?" Sakura started as they began walking again."Well,I was on my to the Ramen Bar when I saw you,sooo do wanna come with me to get something to eat?".Naruto said staring straight ahead.

"n-"Sakura was going to decline,but seeing as she could go for some hot Ramen on a cold day.

"Sure."she relied.Which made Naruto smile from ear to ear.

"Lets goooo!"Sakura was whooshed away before she could even reply.

--

Two semi-wet figures stepped through the flaps of the booth.

"Konnichiwa!Welcome to Ichiraku.!"

"Narutooo,you didnt have to pull me you baka."Sakura said as she gave him a punch to the head."itaii.."

Naruto seated himself at the end of the bar and patted the seat next to him.Sakura sat herself next to him.

"What are you gonna get Sakura-chan, and dont worry my treat!"Sakura scanned the menu."mmmm.I'LL have the miso ramen."

"hai! Ojji-san!Two miso ramens here!"Naruto waved to the elderly man on the other side of the counter."HAI!"

As the two were eating thier ramen quietly,cept for Naruto slurrping. Naruto briefly stopped gulping down his ramen."Ne Sakura-chan?" Sakura stopped eating and turned to look at Naruto.He was staring straight ahead of him, with a distant look in his eyes."yah?"

"do,do you still Love Sasuke?"Naruto asked out of nowhere,his bangs covering his eyes.Sakura looked shocked,then she smiled.

"iie, I dont love Sasuke-kun anymore."Naruto cringed at the 'kun' she still added to his name."ah."

"hahahahahahahahaha."Naruto looked over at Sakura confusion all over his face."Sakura-ch-?"She stoped and began "Naruto,your look so serious.hah."Naruto had a slight blush on his face.Naruto went back to eating like he hadnt even started the conversation in the first place.

"Ja!" Naruto and Sakura left the Ramen bar.Again walking in the pouring rain."Naruto,what are you doing? come under the umbrella with me.youre going to get sick."Sakura demanded as he walked beside her getting soaked.

"It's alright Sakura-chan.I like the rain,it feels good."Naruto looked up at the sky with eyes closed.Sakura stared at Naruto with curiousity.She felt a cold,wet hand grasp her wrist."C'mon Sakura-chan! Get wet! it feels great!"Naruto said looking at her with a toothy grin.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows."Iie!I dont want to get wet,its cold." She replied yanking her hand away from Naruto.She started walking faster leaving Naruto behind.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Nani-?"Sakura turned around only to be met with a wet mud ball colliding with her face."Buahahahahahahaha!"Naruto laughed holding onto his stomach.After a few moments Naruto looked up to see Sakura hadnt moved one inch.The mud slowly slid off her face and ploped to the ground, revealing Sakura's dirty but Extremely angry face.

Sakura began some fast hand signs, while Naruto stared wide-eyed.

"Sakura-c chan!Gomen gomen!-" "**Mizu nami no jutsu**!" Naruto looked up to see a wave crash down onto him."bluppp-!"

After the wave had cleared Sakura walked to stand over Naruto's dreched body."You baka,my face is all dirty and my clothes are stained.!"When she heard no response from him,she knelt down to see if he was okay.That jutsu wasnt even dangerous,you could use it on a squirrel, why wasnt he getting up.She began poking him."Naruto,Naruto."She stopped to look at his calm face.'wow,Naruto looks so calm,so mature.Ive never seen him this way.' Sakura thought with a slight blush."Narutoooo,get u-"

"Suprise!"Naruto jolted up and tackeled Sakura onto the wet pavement.splat.

He had her trapped under him, in a tight bear hug."Naruto l-let go!youre suffocating me!"Sakura breathed."ah,gomen,gomen."Naruto let go of the embrace and supported himself on his knees and hands.While Sakura was trapped under him.

"NARUTO!you Baka,im soaked now!"Sakura began,while Naruto was smiling sheepishly.The two didnt even notice the awkard position they were in.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other for what seemed like Forever.She could feel his hot breath tickling her cheeks.and the drops of water from his hair fell on her face.Slowly,they leaned in close to each other and finally thier lips met.Sakura reached her arms up to wrap around Naruto's neck, to deepen the kiss.They both were so caught in the kiss,they didnt notice the rain had stopped and the bright sun began to show itself.

When they parted for air,they stayed like that.Soaking, wet in the middle of the flooded street...Naruto's abrupt sneeze echoed throungh the street.

"mouuu,Naruto-_kun_ see? you caught a cold."Naruto smiled at the added new suffix.

"I dont mind, you _did_ say you would take care of me didnt you?"Naruto leaned down to rest his forehead on hers.

Sakura smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss."Hai,my Naruto-_baka_.i did say that.and i will."Naruto pouted at the other added suffix.

"Sakuraaa-chan,i liked the -kun better." Naruto pouted."Too bad."She giggled and leaned up again to give him another passionate kiss.

--Owari--

**As i always say:give suggestions,ask questions,say you love it,or Hate it! SHOOT!**


	2. cold kiss

Just to clear some confusion.this is going to be different stories of NaruSaku or other pairings.Some will be one-shots.and some will be small continued stories.yosh.onto the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2:Cold Kiss.

"A-A-ACHOOO!"

"Ew!Naruto!Cover your mouth!"Sakura yelled wiping snot off her face.

"heheh,gomen."Naruto replied, currently tucked in bed with Sakura by his side.His face was slightly pale, and his nose was covered with a pinkinsh tint.

"See,I told you playing in the rain was a bad idea."Sakura lectured.

"iie,we werent playing in the rain, we were makin-" bonk.Sakura threw his medicine bottle at his face with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"itai,well we were!"

"yah yah."Sakura waved him off as she walked out of his room.

"S-Sakura-chan where are you going! im sorry!"Naruto whined.afraid she might leave.

"jeez,relax.im going to get you more soup."Sakura replied with one eyebrow raised."What'd you think?i was gonna leave you?alone?"

"ohh.Haha.yahh i did."Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Sakura's eyes softened."Dont worry Naruto-_kun_,im not going to leave you...-"She replied not looking back and whispered the last part."_ever._"

Naruto always smiled at the new suffix added to his name.She had been calling him that for a while now,but he just couldnt help but be happy _everytime_ she said it.Especially when she called him that in front of Sasuke-teme.He caught the twitch in Sasuke's eye when she used the suffix on him, rather than Sasuke.

"muahahaha!Thats right Sasuke-te-coughcoughgackk." Naruto laughed.but then started to choke on his coughs.

"what are you babbleing about now?" Sakura said coming into the room with a tray in hand.

"haha.nothing.nothing."Sakura set the tray on Naruto's lap and helped him sit up.

"awwww Sakura-chaannn.i wanted Ramen.."Naruto complained looking at the plain chicken broth before him.

"no,no.Ramen is not good for you.you have a cold."Sakura said waving her finger.A deep frown was placed on his lips."**EAT IT.**"

"a.H-HAI!" Naruto began to down the soup.Sakura smiled at his child-ish antics.

After he was done,Naruto had fallen into a light sleep.Sakura sat at his side, staring at his now calm face.When she remembered something.

_'to get rid of a cold, you have to pass it to someone else.'_(what kind of medic believes that?lol)

Sakura leaned down to give Naruto a chaste kiss on his lips.When she sat back up,Naruto's eyes were wide open.

"S-Sakura-chan!Why's you do that?not that i mind any other time..but im sick.and youre going to get sick too now!"Naruto squeked.

"haha.its okay.i AM a medic-nin you know,i have a very strong immune system.Now YOU should be getting better soon."Sakura smiled.She got up to leave the room.

"B-but Sakura-chan!What IF you get sick?"Naruto yelled to her.

"hmm.then ill just pass it on to Sasuke."Sakura shrugged and her inner mind was laughing.

"what?"Naruto rememberd how you pass a cold on to someone.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"Naruto lept out of his bed.And grabbed Sakura's shoulders."NOO!oh no you dont!Give my cold back to me!"Naruto crashed his lips onto Sakura's roughly.Which slowly turned into a really graphic make-out scene.

poof

"oooohhh my."Kakashi interupted.'this is just like icha icha paradise!' his inner mind commented.

Both teens looked up to see thier silver-haired sensei.Their eyes like Saucers and a deep blush on thier faces.

"Now _both_ you naughty ninjas are sick." Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask and his one visible eye crinkled.

--OWARI--

A/N:Remeber like i always say ppl! Questions,suggestions, love it or Hate it! SHOOT!

i know you probably dont care but ummm(twiddles fingers like Hinata) tomorrows my 14th birthday.(blush.)


	3. Stuck:Part 1

Stuck.:PART 1:

"NARUTO!You idiot!" BAM. the pink-haired medic-nin clobbered the said boys head.

"YOWCH,It aint my fault!" He yelled back.

"Yes it is!"

"nu-uh!"

"yu-huh!"

"nu-uh!"

"y-" "OHOHOHOHOoo.." Both stopped thier argueing.Naruto && Sakura looked to the side of the street to see an old chinese woman sitting behind a booth. Her eyes and sides of her mouth wrinkled as she continued chuckleing.

'what the-'

The old woman stopped her laughing but still held a big grin on her face. "whatre you laughing at obaa-san?"Naruto questioned.

"oh my, im sorry its just that you both argue like an old married couple. or rather two children.hoho."She laughed covering her mouth.

"WHAT,Married?Children?" Sakura asked unbelieving.

"Yah! Baa-san! i can understand us looking like a married couple," Naruto commented , while Sakura glared at him."But children?Were NINJAS!" Naruto said proudly,puffing his chest out.

"pffff..you DO act like a child Naruto."Sakura said crossing her arms.

"No i dont!"Naruto objected.

"Yes you do!"

"nu-uh!"

"yu-huh!"

The two began to argue again. The old woman had a small sparkle in her eyes. "hey, you two come here for a second will you?"the old woman beckoned them to her while waving her hand.

"nani?"Both stopped thier argueing,again.and turned to the old woman.

"Give me your hands. please."She ordered more then asked. The two ninjas gave her a suspicious look but did as they were told.They laid both their hands on the small booth. They watched with curiousity as the woman rummaged for something behind the top of the booth.Finding what she was looking for, she quickly grabbed both thier hands with great force and stuck something on both thier index fingers. "HEYY!"

They pulled both thier hands back away from her but when they pulled thier hands in different directions they felt a tug and were slammed back into each other.

"OW!"They both fell to the ground together.Sakura looked down to both thier hands to see a small tube-like cloth wrapped around both thier index fingers.

"whats going on?."Sakura stood up and started to pull her finger out of the tube frantically.But it wouldnt budge,them more she pulled the harder it squezed on her finger. 'no,no,no.'

She yanked her hand in all directions,left,right,in the air. She yanked her hand up and down dragging naruto with it. "ah! ah! Sakura-channnn!.sto-stop!" Naruto yelled dizzy.

"pant.pant.why,wont,this,come,OFF!"Sakura repeated throwing her hand, AND Naruto in the air.

Sakura jerked herself and Naruto toward the old woman."old woman! what is this!" Sakura yelled with Naruto laying on the ground beside her, with swirls in his eyes.

"ohohoho.my dear, that is an old chinese bond." She explained pointing to Sakura and Naruto's joined fingers. "annnnddd why wont it come off?" Sakura asked impatient.

"it will come off when you two learn to get along." The old woman smiled.

"when we what?" Sakura again began to wave her hand the air, trying to wiggle it off.

"pant.pant.Listen old woman, if you know whats good for you youll-" Sakura turned to where the woman once was to see nothing but an empty alley. O.o

"Wha-Whered she go?"Sakura turned to look in every direction, but found nothing.She turned to Naruto still on the ground beside her.She picked him up by his collar and shook him."Oiiii!Naruto get up!We have to find the old woman!"

As Sakura began to run in one direction she was tugged and forced back and fell on her rump."ow! what the hell Naruto! c'mon!"Sakura looked up at Naruto to see he was standing with his legs crossed and sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"whats wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"uhmmmmmm.Sakura-c-chan.I have to uhm.gotothebathroom."Naruto blurted.

"Then go."Sakura said bluntly.Naruto pointed to thier joined hands.And her brows furrowed together.

"OH HELL NOOOOO!"

----to be contined---

SORRY!this is supposed to be a ONE page one-shot.But i got lazy cause its 10:00 at night.SOOO itll be a TWO-page one-shot.Got it?okay?GOOD.


End file.
